


I Will Take Care of You

by MidnightsPast



Category: An Enchantment of Ravens - Margaret Rogerson
Genre: All by herself, F/M, Fluff, Rewritten Scene, and also loves him, and doesn't get back up, because he is unconscious, does the barrow lord count as a character, heals his injury, no cussing, rook gets hurt, she cares for rook, so isobel kills the barrow lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 08:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsPast/pseuds/MidnightsPast
Summary: A re-write of the scene were they fight the barrow lord. When Rook hits the tree, he doesn't get back up. So Isobel kills the Barrow lord. She helps Rook heal.





	I Will Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there was only one work for this awesome book. So here is one more. Also, I read the book quite a while ago, so please pardon any mistakes.

The Barrow Lord had Isobel backed up against a tree. Rook charged but was hit across the chest, flying backwards from the force and hitting a tree. Isobel's eyes followed him and she winced as his head flew up and hit the tree. As if in slow motion, his body crumpled to the ground, and lay motionless in the leaves. Her mind was yanked back to the present as the Barrow Lord came towards her. One glance at Rook told her that he wasn't getting up anytime soon. She groped for her iron ring in her dress pocket. When her fingers found it, she slipped it on and attacked the Barrow Lord. She squeezed its mushroom eye stalk. The mushrooms wilted and crumbled to the ground. The Barrow Lord roared and attacked with twice as much ferocity. She dodged, losing her balance and falling to the side. She spotted Rook's sword, crawling towards it. It was so close, but the Barrow Lord was closer. In one last futile attempt, she flung herself over to the sword. Her fingers closed around the handle, and she brought brought it up just as the Barrow Lord fell on top of her. A lot lighter now that it was dead, she pushed it off her and crawled over to Rook.

His chest was bruised and bloody, with black lines of rot spreading out from the edges of the wound. It was a couple inches deep, and stretched diagonally from the bottom of his rib cage to his shoulder. There were leaves sticking to his blood. The sight and smell of all the blood turned Isobel's stomach. She tried to remove a few of the leaves but they just crumbled into tiny pieces, and got deeper into his wound. Isobel would need water to clean it properly. Rook was somehow still unconscious after all her poking and prodding, so Isobel went to find a stream.

After a few minutes of searching, she found a small stream. After memorizing its location, she went back to get Rook. He was heavier than she anticipated, so it took a while but she finally dragged him to the stream. She ripped a piece off the bottom of her dress and soaked it. She took a deep breath, then opened his shirt and started gently cleaning the blood off his chest. He moaned in pain and she stopped. Rook was waking up.

"I-Isobel?" he asked, in a faint voice.

"Yes, Rook. It's me." she assured him.

"What happened?"

She told him about how the Barrow Lord threw him into a tree. How she killed it. How she dragged him down to the stream. His face relaxed into a soft smile, which brought a smile to Isobel's face too.

Isobel softly whispered to herself, "Don't worry, Rook. I will take care of you."


End file.
